unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lord Of The Rings
The Lord Of The Rings is a book by J.R.R Tolkien. It is also an epic adventure and a movie. Plot The Fellowship Of The Ring The story takes place 30 years after The Hobbit. Frodo Baggins, the son of Drogo Baggins, who is the second cousin of Bilbo Baggins, is celebrating his 18th birthday and Bilbo's 80th at Bilbo's House, Bag-end. During the party, Bilbo gives Frodo the ring he found in The Hobbit. Later, Gandalf the Grey tells Frodo how the ring was one of twenty made by the smiths of Eregion, and can help the bearer live longer, and avoid danger. Three were owned by Elven-kings, seven by dwarves, and nine by men. However, the ring that Frodo now has was originally owned by the evil forces of Mordor, and they tried to use it to take over all of Middle-Earth. The warriors of Middle-Earth joined forces to stop them, and a warrior called Isildur took the ring away, so no survivors could use it's power again. But Isildur lost the ring escaping from some Orcs a few years later in a river, and everyone assumed it would have been washed into the sea. Idiots. Many years later, a stoor called Gollum found the ring while fishing. The stoors of the village were delighted at it's power, but Orcs attacked the village in a hope to find the ring. However, Gollum used the ring's magical powers to find his way in an freshwater lake underneath the Misty Mountains, where one year later, Bilbo found it. Unfortunately, the Smiths of Eregion enchanted the rings with a magical spell that meant one group of rings would not be as easily damaged as the rest, and that when that one group remained, whoever bared any of those would be pretty much invincible. So the Forces of Mordor want it back. This means SOMEONE has to destroy it, which is now only possible by dropping it in the lava of Mount Doom, which is IN MORDOR. So Gandalf gets Frodo to come. Joined by his friends Samwise "Sam" Gamgee, Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck, and Peregrin "Pippin" Took, Frodo sets off on his journey to Mordor. However, The men who owned the Nine rings overused their power aged too much for their bodies to handle, and became wraiths now known as the Nazgûl, or Ringwraiths. They have joined the Forces of Mordor to get to use the ring's power. So for a while all Frodo and co. do is run away from them. They pass by the unfortunately named Farmer Maggot, and the majority of Merry's family on the trip, and eventually reach Bree (the place, not the cheese). There they meet Barliman Butterbur, the innkeeper of "The Prancing Pony", and Strider, an UNBELEIVEABLY shifty man, who they stupidly trust. They eventually leave Bree, accompanied by Strider, when the Ringwraiths pop by. They later take a break at the abandoned watchtower Weathertop, where five of the Ringwraiths FINALLY catch up. In the VERY BIG BATTLE (sort of) that ensues, Frodo puts on the ring and sees into the souls of the Ringwraiths, seeing what they have truly become in the pursuit of eternal life. Eventually the heroes flee, and the elves of Rivendell manage to defeat the Ringwraiths by giving them a bath. With a tidal wave. In Rivendell, Frodo is reunited with Bilbo, who has been informed of the whole situation, and Elrond holds a council just so everyone knows the plot. At the council, Frodo meets Bilbo's old friend Gloin, and Gloin's son Gimli, as well as Boromir of Gondor, Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, Saruman the White, leader of all the wizards of Middle Earth, and Elrond's daughter, Arwen. During the council, Frodo learns that Strider's real name is Aragorn, and he is heir to the throne of Gondor, and also Arwen's boyfriend. He also learns that the wizards have been forced to flee Isengard, as the forces of Mordor have it surrounded by their new race of Super-Orcs, the Uruk-Hai, who are led by Mordor's ambassador, The Mouth. Less importantly, he learns that Gollum was in his twenties in The Hobbit, and is in his fifties now. At the end of the council, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas and Gimli become the group destined to destroy the ring, The Fellowship Of The Ring. Before Frodo leaves, Bilbo lends him his coat of Mithril, and his sword, Sting, for the journey. On the journey, bad weather forces The Fellowship to travel through the Mines of Moria. Long ago, the Mines were abandoned by the dwarves that made them, for they beleived they had found a monster beneath The Bridge of Khazad-dûm. More recently, Bilbo's old friends Balin, Ori, and Oin went with some other dwarves to Moria, and life returned to the mines. But eventually, they fled too, believing the monster to be something worse than first imagined. While in the Mines, the Fellowship discover that Balin has since died of old age, and his tomb was left in Moria. A book left by the dwarves, a record of events, shows just how terrified the dwarves were. Unfortunately, at that point Pippin ruins everything by accidentally causing a gigantic echoing noise, and The Fellowship is attacked by Orcs that have come into Moria since it was last abandoned, who want the ring. Oh, and a Cave Troll. The Fellowship soon find themselves running away again, but the only way to escape is across The Bridge of Khazad-dûm. While going across the bridge, the monster beneath the bridge awakens, and is discovered to be Balrog, a fire demon from the Forces of Mordor, who senses the ring's power, and attacks the fellowship. Gandalf destroys the bridge, sending Balrog falling to his death, but he falls as well. Clearly having never heard of plot twists, the rest of the fellowship instantly assumes he's dead. Unbelievable. After leaving Moria, they make their way to Lothlorien, were the elves, most noteably Galadriel, Celeborn, and Haladir welcome them, and give them Elf food, Elf cloaks, and crystal phial containing the magical light of Eärendil. Galadriel also lets The Fellowship look in the mirror of Galadriel, and Frodo learns that Bilbo has made it back home safely, and he also learns what has become of Sauron, one of Mordor's greatest warriors, who was slain by Isildur; he has been resurrected as The Eye, a colossal eye of fire with a slit pupil into nothingness, who is now Mordor's watchman. Frodo then shows Galadriel the Ring for no reason whatsoever, only for her reaction to terrify him to the point where he refuses to stay in Lothlorien at all, forcing the Fellowship to leave Lothlorien and travel via the Anduin river, attracting the attention of the Uruk-Hai and Gollum the attention to another abandoned place, this time Amon Hen, instead of spending the night in the nice elf houses. The only good things about the situation is that Amon Hen is nicer than Weathertop, and they got to see the Agornath, which makes for a great tourist attraction. While at Amon Hen, the Fellowship get into a huge argument over a) What to do next, b) What to do with the Ring, and c) what to have for dinner. This ultimately achieves nothing except attracting loads of Uruk-Hai. Frodo puts on the Ring and runs away, and Sam somehow follows him, leaving the rest of the Fellowship to fight the Uruk-Hai, who kidnap Merry and Pippin. Frodo delibrately sets off on the boat without Sam, who stupidly chases Frodo into the water even though he can't swim, forcing Frodo to save his idiotic best friend's life by hauling him onto the boat. They continue on their journey, followed in secret by Gollum. The Two Towers Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Boromir go off to kill some Orcs and things. Overjoyed with this brief moment of freedom from the misery of travelling with Hobbits, Legolas sings "They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard". The Hobbits in question are discovering fascinating things about the lives of Orcs, whose fighting, arguing, and stolen medicine make for a much more entertaining trip than the Fellowship did. Having caused no misery to anyone for a few hours at least, the duo decide to sneak off, enraging the Orcs, who chase after them, only to get killed by Éomer of the royal family of Rohan and the R riders of Rohan, or Rohirrim, before they've even been chasing for a full minute. Merry and Pippin are found by the Orc Grishnákh, who escaped the Riders, but he is impossible to take seriously, and Merry and Pippin can't help but laugh at him. This laughter is not unheard, and the Ent Treebeard comes and steps on Grishnákh. Everyone who witnesses the scene laughs at Grishnákh's misfortune, then Treebeard takes Merry and Pippin to safety, amongst the other Ents, who they convince to go and free Isengard from the Mouth's rule. Meanwhile, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Boromir are still looking for Orcs to kill and Legolas is STILL singing "They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard", when they then encounter Éomer and the Rohirrim. They then get off on the wrong foot when Éomer makes fun of Gimli's shortness, resulting in Legolas threatening to kill Éomer, resulting in the Rohirrim threatening to kill him. Category:Books Category:Events Category:Epics Category:Movies Category:Good Movies